OC: The Last Chapter
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The universe hasn't seen or heard of Autobots and Decepticons for long time. They have become legend. Among the legend, a power source that could make bots in gods. Scattered throughout galaxy, among Earth, Cybertronians are alone and waiting. Waiting for anything to happen. And in that waiting...something does.
1. Scatter Part 1

A/N

1. This does not take place in any particular series. In fact, it's supposed to be my own world.

2. Own World means OC will run ramped. If you have a fear of OCs, run and hide now.

3. Speaking of OCs, I could use some. It's no fun if the OCs are all mine. In fact, I want to use as little of mine as possible and more of other people's. If you've got an OC I could use, PM me. I repeat, PM me don't put it in the comments!

Lastly, it will start out slow and pick up, I promise (I hope).

Scatter Part 1

Silence. It was starting to get annoying. Cooped up in this ship too long, Delta assured herself. After all she hadn't left for a few months now. Months? That was such a human term. Was she even using it in the right tense? She'd forgotten how to use the words correctly, but she'd never forget the words. Silence again. Her thoughts weren't enough anymore.

"Computer. It's too quiet…" Delta whispered.

_"I do not understand."_

Delta sighed. The computer wasn't too bright sometimes. It wasn't like having another bot around to keep her company. He couldn't tell jokes or stories or something to keep her occupied. She offered a smile. It was more than nothing though.

"Computer, play a tape…play something."

_"Request?"_

"Anything…surprise me."

_"Cybertronian history…"_

Delta groaned. The one thing she didn't want to here. The history of her species and it's inevitable destruction. She wasn't old enough to have even seen it once. It was gone for far too long. Stupid wars, she thought bitterly. Someday, she might finish rebuilding her ship. When that day comes, she thought hopefully, she might see what remained of her home world.

_"Warning! Energy signal located."_

"Energy signal?" Delta perked.

Delta leapt up, rushing over to the consol. After pressing a few buttons, the signal showed up on the global map. Delta tried to locate and focus the signal. Suddenly, the screen jittered, blinking out. When it came back, the signal was lost. Delta groaned, smacking the screen.

"Useless piece of tech! Why haven't I upgraded you yet!" shouted Delta.

_"Error."_

"Yes, I know…" Delta sighed, turning away. "This is useless…perfectly useless…"

Delta sat down beside the consol. She wished she had someone or anything to talk to her like a normal being. To have a family. No Delta, she thought quickly, don't go there. Not now. Delta got to her feet. Repairs. Repair the ship and get off this trap. Delta stepped toward the hull. She was repairing the side today. She stopped by the window, glancing out. She sighed. Someday, she might see the sky and not dirt.


	2. Scatter Part 2

A/N

1. Sorry, BeastRage if I screwed these two up. They're really good characters after all.

2. There are no Autobot slots left, unless you have a medic. Please, Decepticons...anyone?

3. Since I didn't go into specifics last chapter, I will not accept Human characters at this time. Also, I'm not much of a fan of using Techno-Organics. I just fail horribly at them. If I can't do a canon Techno-Organic, I can't do an OC one either.

Scatter Part 2

Starring:

Groundbreaker and Flightsong by BeastRage the Hunter

Groundbreaker looked around. Somehow they'd found a thick forest, and gotten lost in it. To add insult to injury, he lost track of Flightsong. He should've known better. After all, she enjoyed discovering new things and exploring. Earth was full of new things to discover. Groundbreaker did like it out in the forest though. He enjoyed the wild life.

"Flightsong!" called Groundbreaker, wondering around.

Suddenly, there was a hand wrapped around his wrist. Groundbreaker perked, anxiously going for his weapons. He sighed, deeply, looking into Flightsong's optics. She smiled at him, pulling him through the forest. Groundbreaker avoided getting hit by Flightsong's wings as she turned around.

"I found something!" Flightsong offered.

"We were actually heading toward a possible Energon reserve…" mumbled Groundbreaker.

"Just a moment," she assured.

She led him through the woods until stopped at its edge. She motioned for Groundbreaker to be quiet. Groundbreaker nodded, looking over her. It was a collection of organics native to this world. They were packing up their supplies, cautiously looking up at the sky.

"Don't they look nice…in their little groups?" Flightsong hummed. "Lucky little things."

"We're better off by ourselves," nodded Groundbreaker. "We…we should keep going."

"The Energon in going anywhere…"

A tiny beep and both responded, checking their systems. An energy signal. Flightsong turned to Groundbreaker, offering a smile. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's too far to travel too, especially when we're out of Energon," he huffed.

"It'll be fun," offered Flightsong. "Something new to do."

"No."

"C'mon," smirked Flightsong, wondering into the forest.

"Where are you going?" gasped Groundbreaker.

"I'm going to find that signal. It could be another bot," suggested Flightsong.

"Hmm…"

Flightsong nodded, rechecking the signal. She perked. It was gone. Odd, she thought. She turned back to Groundbreaker. She sighed, putting her hands behind her head. Groundbreaker came up beside her, hands behind his back.

"So where's this Energon mine?" Flightsong sighed.

"Sorry your adventure fell through," Groundbreaker nodded.

"At least we got to visit this forest," she offered, walking away. "The trees are pretty this time of year."

"Agreed," hummed Groundbreaker, following her.


	3. Scatter Part 3

A/N

1. All positions are filed on both teams except medic.

Scatter Part 3

Starring the Sen Brothers, Darksen and Deathsen, by Autobot Phoenix

Darksen peered over from their hiding spot. It was supposed to have gone off by now, right? It felt like forever ago that they set off the blasted thing. Darksen frowned, turning to his brother. His identical copy barely glanced at him, sitting back with his hands behind his head. Darksen sighed. When Deathsen didn't rely, he sighed louder. Still nothing, another much louder sigh.

"Yes, brother?" mumbled Deathsen.

"Where is it?" Darksen pleaded, motioning to the building a few yards off.

"It takes a second," Deathsen assured, sitting up.

"I'm just excited," he hummed.

"Me too," smirked his brother.

An almost silent click echoed. The twins perked, turning to the unsuspecting building. A series of beeps, and the next thing they knew, the building was gone in a burst of flames. The humans began screamed, scampering about in the way the two liked it. Some were even on fire. Darksen began laughing, rolling on the ground. Deathsen chuckled also, watching the poor people struggle to find the cause and cure.

"That was awesome…" gasped Darksen, sitting up. "Again?"

"Nah…it's getting old," yawned Deathsen, standing up. "Let's drive up state and mess with the zoo again."

"Boring. We did that four times last week."

The two sighed, looking around. It was true, they were running low on ideas to spark chaos. Deathsen glanced at his brother. The orange opticed twin looked back at him. A quiet beep. Darksen perked as Deathsen checked his system.

"An energy signal…" mumbled Deathsen.

"How far? Is it Energon?" questioned Darksen.

"Can't tell…"

"Should we go see?" hummed Darksen, getting to his feet.

"Scrap!" cursed Deathsen.

"Lost it?"

"Lost it."

The brother groaned. Some more humans had arrived, putting out the flames and calming the people. Darksen smiled slowly, turning to his brother. Deathsen mimicked the grin. They nodded, tiptoeing out of sight.

"I have a wonderful…" Darksen purred.

"Idea, brother?" Deathsen finished.

"You read my mind," nodded Darksen. "Don't you think it would be fun…"

"To take one of those trucks and…"

"Watch it drive away…"

"With a little fire for added measure?"

The two nodded, glancing back at the fire truck. Such a harmless looking truck, peacefully putting the fire they'd worked so hard to start. Their smirks curled in sync as they disappeared from sight, transforming to vehicle mode, and blending in with traffic. The next town up, they thought. This place was already boring.


	4. Scatter Part 4

A/N

A little something to end introducing characters for now. Things will hopefully start picking up and we can get into some plot (assuming one exists).

Scatter Part 4

Starring the only canon character (as of currently)

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

He held the data pad up, searching through the files that had been newly downloaded. A few random bots and cons. Children, he thought bitterly, taking up the pad and marching to his superior.

"I don't understand," he snapped.

_"This is your mission."_

"Mission? This is just a bunch of random bots."

He flipped through the files again. A few he didn't care for, skipping over them. He stopped at the title Delta, reading through it quickly. Ex-engineer and inventor. Missing in Action. Aerial class. He flipped through the files again, stopping at Groundbreaker. Warrior class. Ex-gladiator in the pits of a Cybertronian colony. His records almost completely corresponded with Flightsong on the next page. Another aerial class.

"A few sad excuses for Autobots," he hissed. "And what pleasures make up the Decepticons?"

Flipping a few random pages in, he stopped at a twin file. Twins were always strange. Deathsen and Darksen? Warrior class. Orphans, he thought with a chuckle. Those are always fun to mess with. Identical except for optics, interestingly enough.

"And my mission is?"

"_Infiltrate."_

"And what am I looking for or preventing?"

_"Locate…"_

"Our lost brats?"

_"Locate them before anyone else does…"_

"Got it…"

_"Your life depends on it."_

He gulped silently, moving out of the chamber. Infiltration was one of his…specialties, so to speak. Autobot or Decepticon, he could go unnoticed. Messing with both sides, was the best pass time he could think of. And he hadn't gotten to do it in such a long time.


	5. UFO

A/N

We begin with little story, my apologies. Getting the hang on characters and working out the future story when everyone later meets up. Bare with me, please.

And someday, I might make a chapter over a thousand words longs. Or even just a thousand words. Someday...

BTW, I have an Autobot medic now. I just need a Decepticon one. So, if anyone has one please PM me.

Flightsong and Groundbreaker-BeastRage the Hunter

UFO

Flightsong glanced down, trying to locate Groundbreaker among the cars on the street. It looked like traffic was backed up, which made it easy to locate her favorite bodyguard among the stilled cars. He was the stranger of the cars, still in Cybertronian mode, but no one seemed to notice.

"How's traffic, Groundbreaker?" Flightsong hummed over Comm. Link.

"Don't even go there," he replied.

Flightsong giggled, making Groundbreaker groan. It was a peaceful and slow day thankfully. They hadn't had a good sunny day like this in a while. She'd been hoping for rain though. Rain looked beautiful, especially during the day when light still glowed through the silver clouds. It hadn't rained in a while, but maybe because they hadn't stayed in one place long enough to see it.

"Any idea what's going on?" Flightsong asked.

"You're the one flying above us."

"Oh…oh, yeah!"

Flightsong took off, searching for the start of the traffic jam. It was interesting watching all the cars zoom underneath her speed. A burst of freedom surged through her. Utter freedom. The cars began to move again, separating from the clumps. It looked like a lane had closed for quite some time and reopened later up. She hummed to herself, back tracking to locate Groundbreaker again.

"How goes things?" Flightsong asked.

"Still barely moving…" Groundbreaker replied.

"It'll be a slow day," assured Flightsong.

Something came into radar. Flightsong barely noticed it, until the one blip became two. Two airplanes pulled up beside her, marked with a number and a makeshift flag pained on. Flightsong sped up slightly, only for the two to keep up to her.

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are in a no fly zone. Identify yourself!"_

"Groundbreaker, I have a problem…" Flightsong mumbled.

"What kind?"

"Looks like the military doesn't like me flying here…"

"Get out of there!"

"That was my idea."

Flightsong took off, launching off as fast as he could. She spun out of the straight path, turning into the nearby scenery around the nearby town. The two fighters followed her. Groundbreaker struggled to leave traffic, to even get off the road to go help her. Every move he made the traffic tightened around him. He was trapped.

Flightsong did every maneuver she could to avoid these jokers. They followed her every move. She had somehow found her way into a canyon, walls beginning to rise above her. The planes weren't far behind. She needed to lose them or hide, or both perhaps. Flightsong took a sharp turn, transforming once she was out of sight. She pushed herself close to the canyon walls, praying to Primus that she wouldn't get seen. She didn't know how the organics would respond to her.

"Flightsong!" gasped Groundbreaker.

"I'm hiding…I don't think…"

She froze as the two crafts shot passed her. The speed they were racing made her tingle. She crouched down low, watching the two crafts vanish from view. She smirked, nodding. They vanished from sight. She prepared to transform, when her radar blipped again. The crafts were coming back. Something clicked and launched. Weapons.

"Groundbreaker, they fired!" shouted Flightsong.

She spotted the incoming shots. After a moment of panic, she stopped caring. She'd survived worst back at the pits. A few shots by the locals wouldn't hurt that much. Right? She prepared for the attack. A loud bang, followed by a shattered shockwave. Flightsong perked, looking up.

"Never leave me in traffic again…"

Groundbreaker turned to her, placing his blaster away. He offered her a hand, helping her to her feet. The planes were gone, surprisingly. They must've seen the explosion and didn't ask another question.

"Thanks for that…but I could've handled it," shrugged Flightsong.

"Right…my bad," smirked Groundbreaker, rolling his optics. "So…what have we learned?"

"Fly low and stay away from traffic jams?"

"Sounds good to me."

A drop of water landed on Flightsong. She looked up slowly, watching the light grey clouds roll and rumble until the droplets of water grew in numbers until an absolute downpour. She smiled, giggling lightly. Groundbreaker looked up, covering his optics from the rain with one hand. Rain. Just what they needed.

"This is perfect!" cheered Flightsong, spinning around and pulling Groundbreaker into a hug.

"Yeah…perfect," smiled Groundbreaker, looking around.

Flightsong perked, realizing what was happening and quickly leapt away from him. She looked up at the sky again. The lights were beautiful. She leaned in on Groundbreaker.

"Let's walk the rest of the way, hmm?" hummed Flightsong.

"Sounds great," nodded Groundbreaker, offering her to lead.

She nodded, smiling. She took the lead, with Groundbreaker following close behind.


	6. Miscommunication

A/N

It's fun working with other people's OCs, though it can be unbelievably stressful. While I don't want to give up on any of the good parts of a character, I don't want to hinder my story. This is my story, first. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but that's the way it has it be.

Miscommunication

Sen brothers-Autobot Phoenix

Darksen kept his mastered twisted grin upon his face as he ran. A priceless prank had nothing on the chase given after. It wasn't so much as a chase but the rush as he ran away from the chaos. His feet on the dirt felt outstanding, the wind in his door wings was fantastic, and the thought that something destructive and explosive was happening behind him. It was an interesting sensation. Growing tired, he turned and hid behind a building.

"That was awesome," giggled Darksen.

When no reply came, he looked around for his brother. Deathsen was nowhere to be seen. Darksen felt a sinking sensation, overriding all joy he was previously experiencing. The air seemed to get thin, the world seemed cramped, and everything felt dark. He got onto his knees, crawling around to the other side of the building and peering out.

"Deathsen?" whispered Darksen. "Deathsen?"

Something grabbed his leg, pulling him back behind the building. Instinctually, Darksen let out a yelp, kicking and screaming. A hand quickly pinned him. Another hand silenced him. Darksen opened his optics slowly. He perked, relaxing. Deathsen rolled his optics, releasing his brother.

"What's your problem, Dark," Deathsen sighed, sitting down beside him.

"What do you mean?" mumbled Darksen.

"You let me back there and scream like a sparkling when I try to pull you out of plain sight," mumbled Deathsen, punching his brother in the arm. "You are such an idiot! Don't just leave me behind!"

"Maybe if you were faster," laughed Darksen, giving his brother a shove.

"Shut up you idiot!" hissed Deathsen, shoving Darksen over completely.

"You shut up!"

The two began rolling on the ground, fighting and yelling makeshift insults but mostly shouting shut up. They tumbled a while in their own little world until finally they collided with the house they were hiding next to. The building shuddered, almost tumbling over or completely collapsing. The two froze, waiting to see what would happen. They turned to each other as the house stopped vibrating. They shoved off each other, sitting up.

"I'm sorry I left you…" mumbled Darksen, crossing his arms.

"Forget about it," yawned Deathsen, standing up and walking away. "Let's go."

"Hey, Death," perked Darksen, following his brother. "Do you think The Medic will find us again?"

"Doubtful," winked Deathsen. "That little…whatever…We're too good for that fool."

"Brother," whispered Darksen, eyeing the ground.

"Yeah?" mumbled Deathsen, glancing at him.

"I hate to say this…"

"But we're bored?"

"Yeah."

They stopped, looking at each other carefully. Boredom…was not an option for them. They couldn't be out of ideas already. They only just landed at this planet. They could do…no they did that a few times. Or maybe…no, they'd done that twenty or so times. Or…no. No, they had nothing left. Darksen groaned. Deathsen sighed, looking around. They needed to do something.

"Oh, I know!" perked Darksen, racing in front of Deathsen.

"Do tell," hummed Deathsen.

"Remember that stray signal we got a bit back?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go find it," shrugged Darksen. "I mean, it would give us something to do."

"We don't know where it is!" gasped Deathsen, shaking his head.

"That's the best part," hummed Darksen, nudging his brother slightly.

Deathsen stopped a moment then a smile crept onto his faceplate. He snickered, then slipped into a full fledge laugh. Darksen joined in. The two laughed proudly like evil creatures. An idea at last.

"Adventure!" cheered Darksen, racing a head.

"Where do we start?" called Deathsen.

"The last we saw the signal," offered Darksen.

"Alright then…" nodded Deathsen, putting his hands behind his head and following behind his brother.


	7. At Wits End

A/N

I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I got into a heated discussion who a writer on a character that could be added and it ultimately made me question what I was doing here. I still have that discussion in my mind and it has been dragging me down for weeks. But I decided I was being selfish. These are other people's creations that I'm using and I couldn't just leave this story because I was feeling down. I'm sorry for the delay, and the possibility of the future delays as school is right around the corner.

Staring...just about everyone we have introduced thus far. So sorry for its shortness. I enjoy ending a certain points.

At Wits End

Delta was ready to throw her to tools. Frustrated. Some people. Some things. Everything was just upsetting her. She'd been kept in this one place far too long. Everything was almost done though. She was nearly done though. That's what mattered. She slumped into a sitting position by the console, optics shut and just relaxing. Silence was growing aggravating. She wasn't sure if she wanted a friend with her or not. She was worried if she wished for a friend, she would quickly regret it.

_"Warning! Energy signal located."_

Delta sighed, opening her optics. She sat up, looking over at the console. A light was blinking on a map. This time it wasn't fading. No glitches in the system or system error. She nodded. Something to do if she ever got out.

* * *

"Flightsong, slow down," grumbled Groundbreaker, attempting to keep up with her.

"We are so close…I can feel it!" cheered Flightsong.

Groundbreaker sighed, but smiled lightly. This was more exciting than wandering. Looking for a lost signal? Sounds like a real Autobot adventure. With Flightsong in the lead, they were sure to find something. But a signal…Groundbreaker's smile faded. It could be anything. Organic. Autobot. Decepticon. A trap. A haven. Anything.

"You sure about this?" Groundbreaker offered, coming up beside Flightsong.

"About what?" she hummed.

"This signal. It could be…dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" she perked, glancing at him, "I'm sure it's nothing both of us can't handle."

"I don't know…"

"You're not chicken out, big guy?"

Groundbreaker turned away from her, blushing slightly. He shook his head, offering a makeshift cough. Flightsong laughed, racing ahead. Groundbreaker perked, chasing after. Adventure required a little danger right?

* * *

"I'm bored already…"

Deathsen sighed, glaring at his twin. Darksen had stopped enjoying this mission a few miles back. Every mile since was "I'm bored" or "Are we there yet?" It was driving Deathsen crazy. He would've socked him if they weren't brothers, the again, he might sock the idiot anyway.

"Deathsen…" mumbled Darksen.

"Please don't say it…" snapped Deathsen, "Or I swear I will punch you."

"Look…"

Deathsen glanced at his brother, who was pointing off into the distance. Some ways away was a large, pyramid like structure, barely protruding from the earth. Deathsen hummed, nodding. He turned to his twin. They smirked, nodding again. Something proved interesting upon this journey.

"What do you think it is?" hummed Darksen.

"Something," shrugged Deathsen.

"Shall we…" purred Darksen.

"Check it out?" finished Deathsen.

They nodded, transforming and taking off toward the structure.

* * *

"Groundbreaker, look!"

Groundbreaker groaned, leaned over from minor exhaustion. This was more walking then he'd done in a while. He had slowed down behind Flightsong's speed, only now catching up. She was pointing off into the distance. Groundbreaker stood up straight, following her gesture. In the distance was a structure, pointed top, but mostly sunken into the ground.

"What is it?" mumbled Groundbreaker.

"I think that's where the signal is coming from," offered Flightsong, glancing at him.

"Should we…check it out?"

"I don't see why not. We travelled all this way."

* * *

"There!"

It wasn't completely but it was enough. The ship was flight worthy for maybe a megacycle. It had just enough thrust to escape the hole she was buried in. Delta cheered, throwing her tools down. Freedom was on the tip of her fingers. A few more repairs and she could leave the planet all together. It wasn't like she had a reason to stay.


End file.
